The Catalyst
by ISuspectTheNargles
Summary: For every beginning and every fight, something sets it off.  Choices are made, good and bad.  Fate now hangs in the balance of four boys with powers beyond comprehension.  They're all different, and for once, it's not just their problem.


Okay, so here's the deal. I'll be the first to say that it's not perfect. The story is co-written with angelbuff4ever. This is my first venture into this category and I'm pretty sure it's my co-author's too. Muse randomly struck and this is what we came up with. Note: Updates might not be as regular as anyone would like, but I will try my best. I have a severe illness. Bear with us and we promise we'll do our best.

Sadly we also do not own Covenant or any of its chars, though dare I say it sends a good number of us into squee-ing fits. This takes place through the movie because, well, honestly we felt like it. Also before anyone says anything, without giving too much away, not all OCs will be female. Equipoise does indeed exist, my friends.

ISuspectTheNargles

Alright so I wanted to share a bit of information about the major characters in this fiction. It's just going to be hair color and eye color as they are associated with who we call them. Also there should be a photobucket account linked on ISuspectTheNargles' account with actual images soon. Without further ado for the main bunch: Adelaide Tompkins: Brown hair, blue eyes. Hana Tompkins: Red hair, green eyes. Caleb Danvers: Black hair, brown eyes. Pogue Parry: Brown hair, hazel eyes. Reid Garwin: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Tyler Simms: Brown hair, blue eyes. Chase Collins: Brown hair, blue eyes. Sarah Wenham: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Kate Tunney: Black hair, brown eyes. Samuel Aiden: Brown hair, green eyes. Rhys Aiden: Brown hair, green eyes.

Angelbuff4ever

- Forward

Over three hundred years ago a group swore their very souls to protect the Covenant of Silence. Part of the promise saying they would show themselves only when needed. One by one they fell prey to horrible deaths in the name of their noble cause, waiting endlessly for the time of their rebirth. Across the years the Guardians were forgotten, no history book recording their unfortunate fate as decreed by the final act of the Fifth. Now the time has come. Danger lurks behind every corner. Other witches struggle to find to their way alone, afraid that there will be another round of Trials: one more deadly than any of its predecessors. Humans remain unaware… But for how long?

Ch. 1 Light It Up And Watch It Rain

The night was crisp, but no one by the bonfires would have guessed it. The heat and light flared, music pulsing all the way into the shadows. The party was _technically_ illegal, but it was typical for the crowd that attended Spenser's Academy. Students were dead set on dancing or drinking the night away before the cops caught on. Anyone and everyone went to an event like this, if only for a break from the rigorous world of academics and the elite. Two girls stood in the middle of the thrall, a brunette and a redhead. One's hair was nearly black, framing her brilliant blue-doe eyes. She was obviously happy to be there. The other girl's auburn locks were blown out of her face, green eyes framed with enough eye make-up to make them look feral. She was much more skeptical about the fact there was probably something better for them to do. Both of them were close in height, having long legs. Despite that, it was not immediately obvious that they were sisters, let alone the fraternal Tompkins twins.

"How's it going ladies?" spoke a dreadfully familiar voice that anyone who'd been in school a day would know. It was Aaron Abbot, coming over after jealousy of Kate Tunney and her new roommate getting close to the infamous Sons of Ipswich, even Kira fawning over one of them. He also had to put his jacket in the car since one of his friends covered it in vomit. Not to be outdone, he went over to greet _two_ new girls instead of one, although one was preferable to the other – looking more approachable. "Adele… Might I just say you look as lovely as ever?" He pushed himself between the sisters, giving the dark-haired girl a smile before tossing some words back to the one he didn't really care for. "You're… Hana. Right? Adele's hide-away… adopted sister? I didn't know other people with intelligence come here besides Del. My apologies, I didn't see you there."

"Just sister," corrected Hana, trying to sound polite even though it was really the other way around. Adele was the one that was saved from a lifetime and flickering shades of darkness, not that anyone knew for sure. Oh, it was obvious that the guy didn't care. "Can't you just… um… Go away? We're kind of busy here."

"You don't look so busy to me."

"Well, you should be. You still have Huttser's barf all over your back."

"Oh. Do I? You saw that?" The boy was grinning like no tomorrow.

"It was pretty impossible _not_ to notice. …Abbot. Right? You're the jerk that refuses to leave?" She couldn't help but wipe the look right off his face with her words, it was too tempting.

"Yeah. It's Aaron, sweetie, to your sister though."

Adele wasn't paying much attention to the scene at hand. It might as well as have been birds chattering close to her if she hadn't known better. Her mind was more occupied with the sight that was a good distance away. Four guys and two girls were talking and laughing. But only one of the males was truly the center of her focus. The raven-haired, chocolate-eyed teenager met the gaze commandingly and the girl looked away shyly. He looked familiar in a way that made her heart thump a mile a minute. Not that she would do anything about it. The last thing she needed was the most popular guys in school thinking she was crazy. That is if they didn't already.

It wasn't hard for the brunette girl to get lost in the leaping flames of the bonfire, watching them with such awe that one would think she'd never seen the element before. Anyone that bothered to pay any significant amount of attention to her would notice that her brilliant blue eyes would flicker from the fire to Caleb and back again as if she was afraid she was going to get caught. In one way she was grateful to her sister for joining her out here at this particular party. Apparently anyone who wanted to be anyone at Spenser's was here and it was noted who talked to whom. Thoughts ran endlessly through Adelaide's head as she contemplated her life up to this moment. For so long she had been lost to the world around her, tortured and subjected to humiliations that no one should ever have to face. All too soon, however, her mind's wanderings were interrupted by a voice that she couldn't stand.

"Abbot. We've been over this before but apparently you forgot. I asked you not to talk to me. I'm not interested and never will be. Go back to Kira. At least she cares about you." Adele said with her whisper soft voice. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude she had just been here before. This was not the first time Aaron had approached her but this was the first time it had been so public. Here she was, enjoying herself and letting her gaze rake over the young man that reminded her so much of James Danvers that it made her heart ache. Adele hadn't expected to be back, hadn't hoped that she would be living and breathing again. "What is it going to take for you to get that I don't like you, and I don't want anything to do with you?"

The smell of vomit still clung to the air around him, and it made her curl her nose in disgust. Apparently he was not only trying to harass her but also aggravate her baby sister and that was just not going to be tolerated. Turning her blue eyes upon the green of her sister, Adele smiled softly at the girl. "Aaron now that you've met my baby sister, Hana, perhaps you could leave?" She wasn't actually speaking to him directly, rather speaking to her sister and making it clear that Hana was anything but a hide-a-way or adopted. They were blood, and that meant so much to her. Fraternal twins, like identical, had a link that would never be broken. She would never allow anyone to talk to her baby girl like that.

"Is that so, Del? Well, perhaps I can change your mind?"

"Not likely to happen, Abbot. Now get lost. Please, I'm tired of asking you."

"You know. I'm better to look at than Danvers and far more likely to make you happy. I've told you that your mine and yet you repay me by looking at him?"

All too soon the world around Adele grew askew. Cold pale hands reached out and grabbed her strong around the hips, slamming her body into theirs. It was everything she could do to not vomit herself from the smells' emanating around her. Aside from the vomit there was the heavy stench of the cologne he was wearing, something he apparently thought that would attract girls to him. To her it smelled like a dead animal that he ran over on the highway. Sweat permeated the air as well, followed behind with a scent of body odor that made her wretch a small amount. She had heard the rage and anger in his voice, and it scared her. Using her hip, Adele tried to fight her way out of Aaron's grip but it wasn't working.

The more she fought the more it seemed his grip became. Wetness covered Adele's neck as she felt him press his nasty lips to them as he placed kisses there. Every second that passed felt like a lifetime to the petite girl that was struggling to break free of his hateful grasp. White knuckles gripped her hips and groped her breasts and her butt, alternating between the areas. For one brief moment Adele lost all sense of focus and reality, the magic born to her family going completely haywire. Her using was absolutely not her conscious doing but more of a reflex from being groped. Panic settled over her, the feeling of helplessness as she tried to get away from Abbot. "Let me go!" screamed the blue eyed young woman.

With the scream came the knowledge that every bon fire in the area was raging. Fire jumped higher and higher every second that Adele was in the hands of Abbot. Forty feet heights were reached and each fire shot out sections of ash and cinder. Mingled with her scream were those of the party-goers as they tried to run from the out of control fire. She was far beyond the ability to think straight, to think rationally and if things kept going the way they were the entirety of the Dells would burn to the ground. Fire was Adele's element, the thing that she seemed to be able to control, or at the current moment not control.

Magic clung to the air, scenting it with a unique flavor that the raven haired boy Caleb hadn't before smelled. He knew what it was like to be around the magic of his brothers and he was confident in what theirs tasted like as it filled the air. This new flavor caused his head to jerk up and his warm chocolate eyes to scope around the scene of bonfire, a small scowl on his features as he tried to fight off the confusion. Something was going on, making his spine tingle and that was never a good sign. It wasn't hard for his eyes to light on upon the scene by one of the further bonfires. Abbot apparently had some girl in his clutches and she was fighting with a rather panicked look on her face. A decision was made; he needed to rescue her but how? Casting his gaze back over to the one brother he trusted the most to help him, feeling the power seem to come from the brunette' s direction but unsure if he was right, Caleb frowned and pulled his attention away from Sarah and Kate.

"Sorry girls but I have to go stop Abbot from hurting someone else tonight. If you'll excuse me"

"Cale, you alright, man?" Pogue asked concerned. He had seen the look of confusion decorate his oldest brother's face and it made him worried. Something was going on but he wasn't going to pry at least not while Kate was clinging to him and they weren't alone. _Later. I'll ask him later what was going on. Right now I think he has the right idea_. Pogue thought to himself as he watched the scene between Aaron and the brunette he was grabbing and her redheaded sister. The young man watched as Caleb walked away noticing that the blonde, Sarah, was following him. With a sigh he ran a hand through his long locks and tried to come up with an idea.

Caleb moved swiftly across the grass and dirt to his destination. With a grimace he reached out and grabbed Abbot by the scruff of his neck, pulling the man away from the brunette. He could tell she was frozen in shock and fear, her blue eyes open large and for a moment he was taken aback by the beauty of the blue. It was such a pale baby blue that he swore he had never seen before. Shaking his head to clear it he focused on her, knowing that Sarah was behind him but not really caring. This had been the girl that he had noticed staring at him. With a scowl and a glare at Abbot, he watched as the young man realized he wouldn't be getting close to her again.

"Adele, isn't it? Are you alright?"

She couldn't speak, not because she didn't want but more that when she tried nothing but guttural moans came out. She was far beyond being able to focus on the world around her. Her powers were completely haywire and nothing would get her over it, at least not soon. With the increase in her powers came a memory from a time long ago. She hated when these happened, but was unable to prevent them from coming at least not when her powers were going helter-skelter.

_Sweat and heat. Those were the only two things that Adelaide could detect about her current position. Behind her all she could feel was stone and mud, the side of the building that she had been shoved against. Her breathing was coming out in a short pant as she worked herself to exhaustion. Escape seemed to be impossible because the man that was holding her against the building was stronger than Adele could even dream to be. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened but it was a first in the fact that she couldn't exactly move from her spot. Josiah Abbot was a scoundrel, a drunk and a man-whore. There was no denying those facts, yet he still tried to seduce every lady in Ipswich. Adele had known better, known that she shouldn't have been walking alone by herself through the town. Even when the dangers were known the brunette often shrugged them off, her laid back personality letting her take most things as they came. With a growl she tried to renew her vigor against her assailant. Hot breath, smelling richly of alcohol brushed against her cheek and it took every ounce of skill that Adele had not to vomit right there. She was trying to fight, moving her legs and knees hoping to find a way to unbalance the man and send him flying but nothing was helping._

_As the minutes ticked away, Adelaide knew she was running low on time. If she didn't do something she would end up one of his newest conquests and it wouldn't be pretty, especially not if James found out. James Danvers was someone that meant more to Adele than anyone else in the world, aside from her sister. He was a kind and sweet young man that appreciated her for whom she was. That she was gifted just like he was. Yes there were secrets to the Tompkins girls that kept them away from most people. Adele's was more her magic and that she only wanted one man, James Danvers. He was her soul mate that much she knew but he barely noticed she existed. If Josiah succeeded in his goal then there were be no reason for any man to ever want to touch her again, she would be damaged goods and doomed to live her life as a spinster as so many others were in their town. Taking in a mighty gulp of air, Adele let out as much of a scream as she could, managing only to get about two seconds of sound out of her mouth before a large and sweaty hand was clamped over it._

_**"Scream again and I'll slit your throat right here you little freak. Now just be a good girl and do what I want you to."**_

_The voice made her shiver, and not in a good way. It was malice and drunkenness all run together and it made her feel even sicker. It was clear that no one would hear the scream it hadn't been long enough to register on anyone's ears and so she was at a loss on what to do. There was a way to save herself, but it was risky and dangerous. Closing her eyes for one brief moment so that Abbot would not see her using, Adele did the only thing left to her. She called upon her power to summon the closest source of help, be it the form of a member of the Covenant of Silence. She hadn't really expected it to be James that appeared but he did. There was no way he would know what was happening to her unless he had been following her. Opening her blue eyes, watching as the world was staring to dim around her from a lack of oxygen she saw a pair of strong hands appear in her vision before the man holding her was ripped away._

_Falling to the ground, Adele gasped for air as she tried to process what was happening. She could see the forms of James Danvers and Josiah Abbot going at it with each other. For once James wasn't using magic but his actual hands and you could see the blood and bruises forming on the other man. Pushing herself up off the ground Adele gasped for breath a moment before walking slowly towards the fight. When Abbot stayed down and didn't get up the brunette girl felt a flash of regret. She hated that James would go to so much trouble for a girl he didn't know but when those chocolate brown eyes of his turned towards her she melted. Her feet carried her to him, allowing him to place his warm hands over her. There were unspoken questions in his eyes, ones she knew he would never put a voice too but she could still answer._

_**"I'm fine James. Thank you."**_

_No words were spoken as he simply ran his hands over her checking for bruises. His grip was just a tad too rough over her throat and she winced a moment. What surprised her most were his next actions. Instead of the traditional kissing on the top of the head, or cheek or even hands, James leaned forward and planted a sweet but chaste kiss on her lips. Enough that it made Adele gasp in shock and wish for him to do it again. How did a girl that was so invisible to him before, suddenly register so high on his radar?_

While the others were busy with Adele and everyone else was freaking out because of the way the bonfires were behaving, Reid and Tyler tried to sneak off away from their older friends. They were curious, like anyone would be. Miss Hana Tompkins had left the moment Caleb had rushed over instead of doing what most would have: staying and making sure that her twin was alright. Okay, she still punched the ass for what he did to her sister, but that couldn't have been enough. What the boys hadn't expected was how easy it was to lose sight of the girl. She darted in and out of the crowd, heading off into the night.

After minutes of searching, the blonde boy pinched his best friend and pointed to the rocks that jutted out from the beach. A female figure stood on the very edge of the last rock, closer to the base of the lighthouse than she was to the guys. All that could be told was that her hair whipped in the wind that started to pick up. Rain came slowly at first and the rushed down, rolling in with the fog. For one split second, both of the males blinked, some of the mist blowing in their eyes as it seemed to hang over the out-of-control flames. When they opened their eyes again, the figure was gone as if she had dissolved into nothing. Or wasn't there to begin with.

"Reid…" said Tyler, his gaze locking back on where Caleb and Adele were standing.

"What? That was shit- What's she doing back there? Aw, hell, Ty," groaned the blonde, looking in the same direction.

Hana walked back to her sister from the shadows that were from towards some trees. As much as she hated leaving her big sister like that, she knew all too well what needed to be done. The fire needed to be put out before someone stupidly decided to call for help. And that meant she had to use without anyone noticing. Sure, she was troubled by just how quickly Caleb had seemed to realize what was going on with Aaron. But that also meant no more unnecessary risks. If she could, Adele would be out there doing damage control and the best thing she could think of to do for her twin was to do what she would've. It was too important to Adele.

"HEY!" shouted Reid, running over to her. "Where the hell were you?"

"Reid!" scolded Caleb, eyes narrowing at his younger brother. _Now's not the time. You're scaring Adele. We'll talk about this later._ Somehow he wished the guy could hear those thoughts. Then he looked at Adele's sister with a pleading look of forgiveness before turning back to the person he saved. "You don't have to answer him," he said with a frown as he looked over Adele for any apparent injuries. He had to admit, he wondered the same thing the blonde guy did as he focused on ignoring Sarah who was hovering over his shoulder.

"No, it's fine. I'll gladly answer," spoke Hana, bending down to help check over her sister. There was a dangerous edge to her voice, insulted by the implication that her disappearance meant that she did not care. "I was back at the car, getting it ready. As fine as Sis is doing right now, the Touched By Bastard From Hell Syndrome will kick in soon and she'll be torn between throwing up and wanting to scrub every inch of herself raw. Guess what? I located the missing mittens, Ad!"

There was a moment of silence, no one daring to make the tension in the air worse.

"Oh, that must hurt," whispered Sarah, finally breaking the quiet spell. She was watching everything intently.

"It looks so gross," commented Kate, hugging Pogue's arm as she leaned slightly for a better look.

Hana snapped up straight, glaring at the girls. It was bad enough that they were all feeling claustrophobic, but did they really have to speak? No duh, she hurt. Abbot had pretty much seen to it. Because of the bruises were forming and her body was swelling somewhat, Adele couldn't possibly be expected to look as good as she did earlier.

"Be… nice, Baby Girl." Adele coughed and pulled her younger twin back. "They didn't mean… anything by it."

A shrill fit of laughter filled the air, Abbot making himself known once more. It was obvious by now he was drunk. "You got to be kidding me…. Seriously!" He glowered at Adele and Caleb, turning to the youngest of the females. "Hana, my honey. You're hot when you're pissed. Wouldn't you-"

"Hey, didn't you guys hear? The cops are coming," said the new guy, coming up and swinging Hana out of the way. "Now, lady, didn't you learn anything from earlier?" Those last words were spoken to Aaron just as everyone took off, no one wanting to be there for the police to find. Except for the drunk idiot whose father happened to be the town's police chief.


End file.
